Modern medical professionals have to contend with illnesses from all over the world. Due to the speed and accessibility of international travel, the spread of disease can be very fast and prolific. When performing a diagnosis, medical doctors often take into account diseases that they are familiar with and the diseases that they believe to be common, e.g., to the presenting symptoms. This information can be sufficient to correctly diagnose a patient, however this does not hold true for all cases. For example, doctors may be unaware of a known illness or outbreak in a distant location recently traveled to by a patient, which may result in a misdiagnosis that could have been easily made given the knowledge of the illness or outbreak. Further, doctors are known to be influenced by recent cases that they have seen and consequently more rare or atypical illnesses with similar symptoms to a common, recently observed case presents a heightened possibility for misdiagnosis.